Adjustable beds have been used for many years to permit the user to adjust the head and foot sections of the bed to different positions. While originally only manually adjustable, more recently, the head and foot sections are moved or adjusted by motors operated by the user via a remote control.
Adjustable beds were originally designed principally for use in medical environments by patients who had to spend long periods of time in bed for reasons of health, injury, etc. However, more recently, adjustable beds are also being used in residential environments by users who have no health or physical impairment. An increasing number of people place televisions and other entertainment devices in the bedroom, and more time is spent lounging in bed. Hence, the bed, and in particular, an adjustable bed, is considered by many users an alternative piece of leisure furniture. As the market for leisure beds grows, there is continuing effort by suppliers to provide leisure beds that are more comfortable, have more options, for example, massage capabilities, more sophisticated controls, and are more affordable.
One recent development in adjustable beds is the development of a “wallhugger” adjustable bed. The wallhugger adjustable bed maintains the user in the same position with respect to adjacent appliances and furniture as the head portion of the bed is moved between flat and elevated positions. To achieve that purpose, as the head section pivots upward, an upper bed frame portion translates toward the head end of the bed with respect to a stationary lower bed frame section.
Almost all adjustable beds utilize one or more massage motors which are controllable by a user to provide a massaging action while the user is in the bed. In some adjustable beds, a massage motor is rigidly connected to an underside of a rigid platform, for example, a headboard or a footboard, that is hinged to a centerboard or platform. Further, the whole articulated platform normally supports a mattress base, for example, a foam pad approximately four inches thick over which is placed beneath a mattress. Thus, any vibration applied to the underside of the headboard must vibrate the whole headboard; and further, the vibration is partially absorbed and attenuated by the soft materials in the mattress base and the mattress. The resulting or net vibration applied to a user lying on the mattress is often substantially less than is desired. In other designs, the massage motor is rigidly mounted to a resonator board that is inserted into a centrally located slit and cutout portion of the mattress base. The resonator board is then bonded to an interior surface within the slit in the mattress base, and the massage motor extends downward through the cutout in the mattress base and a contiguous cutout in the platform supporting the mattress base and the mattress. As with the former design, the vibrating action of the massage motor is substantially attenuated by the thick foam mattress base.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,039,970 and 7,322,058 disclose adjustable beds having an articulated deck having at least one hole for mounting a massage or vibratory motor. Each of the massage motor mounting mechanisms described in these patents uses a mounting plate located between a mattress pad and a mattress. The mounting plate is secured to the massage motor using fasteners. Such vibratory mounting mechanisms may be louder than desired for some individuals.
Thus, there is a need for an improved adjustable bed structure for more quietly transmitting massaging actions or vibrations from a massage motor to a user lying on the adjustable bed.